Medical implants that are to be received within an intramedullary canal are frequently installed with the aid of tools for creating the intramedullary canal and inserting the implant within the canal. Such insertion tools include implant impaction instruments referred to as “impactors”.
Conventional impactors have a load transfer member fixed to a handle. Typically, the load transfer device is fixed to the handle by cross-pinning the load transfer device to an impactor head. However, the load transfer members have a high incidence of wear, which has prompted the development of modular assemblies. These modular assemblies typically employ a set screw assembly to maintain the load transfer member coupled to the impactor head. While these modular assemblies enable the load transfer members to be replaced when worn, the set screw assemblies are highly susceptible to fatigue, which may result in failure.
Additionally, conventional impactor handles are frequently fabricated from metals due to the high structural integrity and the ability to machine and weld metals to form the desired device. However, forming impactor handles from metals results in the impactor having considerable weight and may be difficult for less strong surgeons to manipulate.
Accordingly, an improved impactor design is desirable.